doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
198 - Blink
Blink ist die 198. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und war die 10. Folge der 29. Staffel bzw. der 3. Staffel nach Wiederaufnahme. Handlung Sally Sparrow ist fasziniert von einem halb verfallenen Haus, in dessen verwildertem Garten eine Engelsstatue steht. Als sie beim Fotografieren unter der sich ablösenden Tapete in großen Buchstaben eine Nachricht vorfindet, die sich auf sie bezieht, wird sie neugierig. Ein weiterer Besuch des Hauses bringt ihr eine Botschaft aus der Vergangenheit ein und einen Schlüssel, der am Arm einer Engelsstatue hängt, von denen sich diverse im ersten Stock des Hauses finden. Ein Besuch bei der Polizei führt sie mit Inspektor Billy Shipton zusammen, der ihr Dinge zeigt, die bei diesem Haus gefunden wurden, darunter auch eine alte Notruf-Box, deren Tür sich aber nicht öffnen lässt. Den Inspektor soll sie bald schon als alten Mann wiedertreffen. Und dann erfährt sie noch von den "Easter Eggs", verteilt auf 17 DVDs, die seltsame Botschaften eines Zeitreisenden beinhalten, der offenbar mit ihr kommuniziert. Sally versucht mit Hilfe eines Freundes, diese Dinge zusammenzubringen ... :ausführliche Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden thumb|right|335 px *Erstmals treten die Weinenden Engel auf, die wohl zu den furchteinflößendsten Spezies überhaupt gehören. *Wie auch in den Episoden Mission to the Unknown und Love & Monsters sind nicht der Doctor und/oder seine Begleiter die Hauptpersonen, sondern ein bis dahin unbekannter Charakter. *Das erste Mal kommt der Ausspruch: "Wibbly - Wobbely, Timey - Wimey" zum Einsatz (siehe Video). * Wie zuvor in den Folgen The Parting of the Ways und Doomsday sehen wir auch hier ein holografisches Abbild des Doctors. * Der Doctor und Martha erwähnen, dass sie die Mondlandung 4 Mal hintereinander live gesehen haben. Damit gehören sie zu denen, die auf die Stille aufmerksam wurden, sich allerdings nicht mehr daran erinnern können (Day of the Moon). *Der Doctor und Sally befinden sich in einer Kausalitätsschleife: Sally schreibt alles auf und sammelt, was sie im Verlauf des Abenteuers erlebt hat, darunter die Notizen, die Easter Eggs auf den DVDs, und natürlich das Transkript. Sie gibt diese Sammlung einer früheren Version des Doctors, welcher die Informationen später nutzt, um Sally auf die richtige Spur zu führen, worauf wieder die Informationen bei Sally entstehen usw. ... *Während sie in der Vergangenheit festsitzen, treffen der Doctor und Martha eine zukünftige Inkarnation des Doctors (A Little Help from my Friends). Weitere Bezüge und Anspielungen thumb|right|387 px *Sallys Nachname könnte eine Anspielung auf Captain Jack Sparrow aus Fluch der Karibik sein - einen wirklichen Bezug gibt es jedoch nicht. (Wahrscheinlicher ist allerdings eher eine Anspielung auf eine hier unbekannte ITV-Sendung, was durch einen kleinen Kommentar gegen Ende der Episode bekannt wird.) Hinter den Kulissen *Bevor er an Blink gedacht hat, wollte Steven Moffat einen Zweiteiler für diese Staffel schreiben. Da er dann jedoch wegen einer eigenen Produktion keine Zeit hatte (und fürchtete die Chance auf weitere Arbeiten für Doctor Who verbaut zu haben) schlug er vor, dass er die unbeliebte Doctor-lite-Episode übernimmt (bezogen darauf, dass Love & Monsters die unbeliebteste Folge des neuen Serienteils ist). Die Arbeit am Skript ging so schnell und brauchte so wenig Nachbesserung, dass es praktisch in der zweiten Version, ohne weitere Anmerkungen, in die Produktion ging. Moffat selbst kann sich wegen dieser Geschwindigkeit und seiner damaligen Arbeitsbelastung nicht mehr an den Schreibprozess erinnern, realisierte nur wenig später, dass seine Idee gut war (bzw. eine seiner besten Arbeiten überhaupt) und gewann dafür sogar einen Hugo-Preis. *Die Episode nimmt einige Ideen der Geschichte What I Did on My Christmas Holidays by Sally Sparrow auf, die Moffat 2005 für das Doctor Who Annual 2006 schrieb. *''Blink'' ist eine der beliebtesten Episoden der Serie. Bei zwei Fanbefragungen, eine von 2009, die andere von 2014, landete Blink immer auf den zweiten Platz. Geschlagen nur von The Caves of Androzani (in 2009) und The Day of the Doctor (in 2014). *Nach 22 Jahren arbeitete erstmals wieder eine Frau als Regisseurin. Das letzte Mal war das bei The Mark of the Rani der Fall. en:Blink (TV story) es:Blink fr:Blink (TV) Kategorie:Stories (Zehnter Doctor) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Weinende Engel) Kategorie:Stories (Martha Jones) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2007 Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (1920er Jahre) Kategorie:Stories (1960er Jahre) Kategorie:Stories (2000er Jahre)